kancollefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Mizuho
Thông tin |slot2 = |slot3 = - Khóa - |slot4 = - Khóa - |space1 = 12 |space2 = 12 |space3 = |slot1icon = |slot2icon = |slot3icon = |fuel = 35 |ammo = 35 |M_FP = +1 |M_Torp = |M_AA = +1 |M_Armor = +2 |S_Fuel = 3 |S_Ammo = 2 |S_Steel = 12 |S_Bauxite = 5 |rarity 1 = 6 |name 1 = Mizuho Kai |japanesename 1 = 瑞穂改 |hv 1 = Thụy tuệ |id 1 = 251 |class 1 = Mizuho |type 1 = AV |hp 1 = 42 |firepower 1 = 18 (45) |armor 1 = 24 (48) |torpedo 1 = 15 (72) |evasion 1 = 24 (42) |AA 1 = 18 (44) |aircraft 1 = 32 |ASW 1 = 0 |LOS 1 = 36 (92) |luck 1 = 10 (54) |time 1 = Lv40 ( 220 160) |speed 1 = Chậm |range 1 = Ngắn |slot 1 = 3 |slot1 1 = |slot2 1 = |slot3 1 = |slot4 1 = - Khóa - |space1 1 = 12 |space2 1 = 12 |space3 1 = 8 |slot1icon 1 = |slot2icon 1 = |slot3icon 1 = |fuel 1 = 40 |ammo 1 = 45 |M_FP 1 = +1 |M_Torp 1 = +2 |M_AA 1 = +1 |M_Armor 1 = +2 |S_Fuel 1 = 3 |S_Ammo 1 = 3 |S_Steel 1 = 15 |S_Bauxite 1 = 5 }} Lời thoại |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip6 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = }} Báo giờ (Kai) |Clip01 = |Clip02 = |Clip03 = |Clip04 = |Clip05 = |Clip06 = |Clip07 = |Clip08 = |Clip09 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = }} Lời thoại theo mùa |Christmas2015 = クリスマス、楽しいですね。瑞穂もライスコロッケ、作ってみました。お味、どうでしょう？ |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_EN = Christmas vui mà,đúng không. đã làm rice croquettes rồi đấy. Có vừa miệng anh không? |EndOfYear2015 = もう年末。提督、一年間本当に早いですね。瑞穂も大掃除に加わりますね。 |EndOfYear2015_Clip = |EndOfYear2015_EN = Cuối năm rồi sao? Năm cũ trôi qua nhanh quá nhỉ,đô đốc? Em cũng tham gia dọn dẹp cho mùa xuân đây. |EndOfYear2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = 提督、新年明けましておめでとうございます！本年も、第１１航空戦隊と瑞穂、どうぞよろしくお願いします！ |NewYear2016_EN = Đô đốc.chúc anh một năm mới vui vẻ.Em, Mizuho và không đội 11 cũng mong nhận được sự quan tâm và chăm sóc của anh trong năm nay. |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Setsubun2016 = 節…分、ですか？え、摩耶さん、鬼役されるんですか？投げてみろって…　え、えー？ |Setsubun2016_EN = Setsu... bun, đúng không nhỉ? Eh, anh đang đóng vai quỷ ư, Maya? C-chị muốn em ném cái này ư...? E-Ehh...?? |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = |Valetines2016 = 提督、瑞穂・・・チョコレートのお菓子を作ってみたんです。おひとつ・・・いかがでしょうか？ |Valetines2016_EN = Admiral, Mizuho... tried making some chocolate snacks. Would you like... to have a bite? |Valetines2016_Clip = |Valetines2016_Note = |Hinamatsuri2016 = 提督、少し暖かくなってきましたね。今年も春が訪れるのですね。瑞穂、感慨深いです。 |Hinamatsuri2016_EN = Admiral, it's getting warmer as of late. This year it will be spring again. I am filled with emotions over it. |Hinamatsuri2016_Clip = |Hinamatsuri2016_Note = Spring lines |WhiteDay2016 = 提督…これは？チョコレイト菓子のお返し？感謝いたします。瑞穂、嬉しいです。 |WhiteDay2016_EN= Admiral, this is... a return present for the chocolate sweets? Thank you so much... I am so happy for it. |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |Spring2016 = 提督、少し暖かくなってきましたね、今年も春が訪れるのですね、瑞穂、感慨深いです。 |Spring2016_EN = Admiral, it's becoming a bit warmer. Spring will come visit this year again. I'm getting emotional. |Spring2016_Clip = |Spring2016_Note = From Hinamatsuri 2016 |ThirdAnniversary2016 = (Rough Transcription) 提督、三周年だそうです！ほんとにおめでとうございます！瑞穂も嬉しいです！ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Admiral, It is the third anniversary. Congratulations. I too, am happy for it. |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = この季節、少し物悲しいですね。潜水艦ですか？そうですね。いまだに少し…複雑ですね。 |RainySeason2016_EN = This season feels a bit melancholic, doesn't it?. Submarines? I see... Even now, I still felt a bit complicated over it... |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = Mizuho was sank by an American submarine, USS Drum on May 1st, which falls around the rainy season. }} Nhân vật Tạo hình * Minh họa: Akira (アキラ) Tính cách * Lồng tiếng: Ishigami Shizuka (石上静香) Notes *Có thể tìm được qua Sự kiện mùa hè 2015 E-3 (node Boss) *Từ bản cập nhật 29 tháng 2 năm 2016 có thể tìm thấy tại World 5 Thông tin bên lề * Cô có thiết kế tương tự như Chitose, nhưng cô lại được trang bị động cơ diesel ít mạnh mẽ hơn so với động cơ turbines, lí giải vì sao tốc độ của cô lại khá chậm * Căn cứ vào thiết kế của mình, cô không thể mang theo số thủy phi cơ tối đa (24) và số tàu ngầm bỏ túi tối đa (12) cùng một lúc. * Cô bị trúng ngư lôi của tàu ngầm USS Drum vào lúc 23:02 ngày 1 tháng 5 năm 1942, bị lật úp và chìm khoảng 5 giờ sau đó. Xem thêm en:en: es: zh:瑞穂 pt: Thể_loại:Tàu có thể trang bị Tàu đổ bộ Thể_loại:Tàu không thể đóng